


RFA Headcanon prompt collection

by Yusagi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Ficlet Collection, Gen, Headcanon, Jaehee and MC are brosis not romantic, Original Main Character (Mystic Messenger), POV Third Person, Tumblr Prompt, Weddings, both romantic and nonromantic stuff, just a bunch of rfa headcanon ficlets from tumblr prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusagi/pseuds/Yusagi
Summary: The collection of prompts + answers for my 'ohhoworiginalrfaheadcanons' headcanon prompt tumblr blog. These are obviously not interconnected. They are 3rd person, V and Ray are scarce, and Jaehee is as her canonical self only besties with MC on her route/headcanons. No bullet point stuff.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. RFA reactions to an MC who's American

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not overly familiar with Korean culture, so I did my best with culture clashes.

##  **_~Yoosung~_ **

That's definitely not what he expected at all! Admittedly, in retrospect some of Seven's comments were probably hinting at that. He's still taken aback when he first sees her though. He'd stopped thinking of her as Rika a while before seeing her, sure, but without any hints as to what she looked like other than that, he'd left it as 'vaguely Rika shaped'.

It's fine, because she thinks he's cute, _but she's as tall as he is!_ He chooses not to acknowledge her being taller by half an inch, because he doesn't measure by those and therefore that makes it completely fair to ignore it when she points it out. _They are the same height._

He's kind of out of his depth, even considering how out of his depth he would be anyway just having a girlfriend, but...his perfect world is LOLOL and everyone is equal in LOLOL! Therefore, even if his girlfriend is kind of weird, he's willing to make the effort to get through that! Plus, her accent (she can't even tell she has one) is cute. On the other hand, he's so bad at speaking English that he can only bring himself to mumble it. It's hard to believe she isn't teasing him about it when she calls it cute.

But he _lives_ for compliments from his girlfriend, so she'd best believe he keeps on trying. They still mostly communicate in Korean, but he eventually gets a bit more confident about speaking in English to her. If only in private. At first he tries to use it to tell secret mushy things to her...but then like half of the RFA understood him when he tried it at one of the parties, so. uh. _never again._

His taste in food is _also_ atrocious, so honestly, he doesn't find her foreign tastes to be that weird. Together they even organize a raid on Seven's place to steal a box of HBC chips, and then they both pretend that Seven didn't just let them do it. (Why does she know how to say 'I want to be your cat' in Arabic? YOOSUNG HAS SO MANY QUESTIONS)

He's super interested in some of the imported stuff she brought with her when she moved, especially the video games. Most of them are already available in Korea, obviously, but a true gaming connoisseur like himself enjoys comparing the differences between releases! Plus, it's easier to play co-op games with her when she doesn't need to think about how to translate certain instructions or things like that.

Speaking of her things, one time he found a book by her bedside with an interesting looking cover. It seemed to be a sequel book and the writing was too complex for him to really follow along very well, though. He had a pretty good idea the handcuffs on the cover weren't because it was a detective novel judging by the reaction she had when she caught him reading it. He got too flustered to even try to read it after that.

They visit her family back home sometimes, and he's always super excited whenever they do. _There's so much food!_ Why do they sell burgers this big?! Why is _everything_ so big? He doesn't really travel much aside from those family trips, so it's a nice change of pace. Even if her brother-in-law is taller than him. _damn_ ** _it-_**

At one point, she suggests they cosplay Superman and Lois Lane, but it's so awkward for him to pick her up princess-style given their relative heights that he chickens out. She cosplays as Wonder Woman instead, and honestly he thinks her as an amazon tying him-tying bad guys up with a golden rope is hotter than her as a reporter anyway.

He doesn't really grasp that American isn't a 'race', and brags about her anyway, despite her laughing every time he does.

##  **_~Zen~_ **

It's dumb, but his first thought on seeing she's foreign is a moment of panic that he won't fit her tastes after all (despite the fact that she's already seen his selfies).

That's complete nonsense, though, because his beauty shines through cultural barriers. Hers does, too, and while he was admittedly imagining something else, he's absolutely immediately enchanted with her anyway. She's cute and beautiful and different from anyone else around him, and honestly perfect. He hadn't actually noticed the accent before when they were on the phone, but it doesn't bother him now that it's a bit more obvious.

He can't speak English _if his life depended on it_ , so he trusts whatever she mutters to herself when she rolls her eyes or looks way too amused about something is all flattering. It's definitely flattering, because obviously it is. She does suggest that he should learn it, though, just so he can potentially broaden his horizons and reach a broader audience. He doesn't need the confidence boost or anything, but it _does_ feel good to see her swoon over his attempts.

When she said she could keep up with him drinking, he hadn't realized it was because she just happened to be much bigger than he expected, closer to his size. Actually, though, she can take her liquor like a champ, even more than he expected. She claims it's something about college, but won't tell any stories about it other than that 'it was a crazy time'. It's fair. He had a crazy time in his past, himself.

He doesn't really care for some of the food she likes, but then again he'd eat anything if it meant eating with her, so it's not really an issue.

It takes a long time to go visit her parents, since they live over in the US, but he can't say that he hates them being starstruck when he arrives. The only trouble is that they keep trying to speak Korean to him and are so bad at it he can't really tell what they're saying. Given his personal grasp on English, she ends up having to do most of the communication as the translator, but it's a pleasant visit anyway and it makes him all the more determined to get his parents to accept her.

Which isn't made any easier by the fact that she's not Korean. To say his mother is 'displeased' would be an understatement. But he's not really new to disappointing her, so he won't give up, not on his relationship with his true love and not on fixing his relationship with his parents.

Obviously gossip mags go crazy about it. Famous actor Zen dates a strange foreigner girl! Love that transcends the barriers of culture, or something more sinister?!

It's not so bad until certain catty fans get involved. The fact that she doesn't look 'beautiful' enough for the Gorgeous Zen eventually erupts through the fandom, with all sorts of nasty comments coming up because of her foreign appearance. She handles it well, but he loses it and almost makes a public scene the time someone called her a giant ugly ogre. In the end, he decides to make a point of informing interviewers how beautiful she is during all future interviews. It's petty, but that's him.

It actually boosts his popularity, being the Romantic Zen who's hopelessly in love with his girlfriend.

Her fashion taste is atrocious, though. He doesn't know how to break it to her. It's just bad! Even if it's trendy in the US...he just doesn't like it...

They might be a bad influence on each other, since their drinking competitions seem to get out of hand and sometimes lead to Jumin or 707 collecting them in a place neither of them even remember going to.

She eats like some kind of a gorilla without any concern for politeness, and apparently without even realizing that's what she's doing, but it's honestly so cute to him that he doesn't mind. That said, it's not the best thing for his heart when she accidentally disrespects one of his directors in front of the whole crew. He manages to recover, but that particular cultural difference catches him off guard.

For the most part, though, her little quirks and differences just enchant him more. After all, she's his perfect princess, and she already was before they'd ever even met.

##  **_~Jumin~_ **

He admittedly had something of a suspicion that she might be foreign or mixed, as he heard the difference in her voice when on the phone with her. He's still a little surprised to open the door and see just what she looks like, though.

Of course his English is flawless, as he needs to be able to converse internationally for business, and Chinese and English are essentially a requirement for that. He can't say he isn't pleased when she determines his 'English voice' (whatever that's supposed to mean) is 'sexy'...but he's also pretty sure she's the first one to think that.

His experience overseas means that he immediately recognizes that her disrespect to his father when they meet is unintentional. It's still cute, to him. As is her obvious mortification when Jaehee pulls her aside to explain. His own insult, however, is entirely intentional when his father starts planning plastic surgery appointments to 'bring her appearance more in line'.

Her bluntness is something that he heartily appreciates, and it honestly makes him more comfortable to know that he needn't worry about avoiding offending her by being direct as he prefers to be. She's not technically part of the company, but the idea does amuse him to make her one and bring her along to negotiations. They could play good cop-bad cop. (That particular line of thought travels off into imagining her in a police woman's uniform, and then he loses the train of thought entirely)

He thinks her taste in food is quirky, but his palate is somewhat expansive when it comes to international cuisine, so it works out just fine with him. Any food that he eats alongside her is food that he enjoys, so the issue is moot.

Apparently, the rumor magazines go wild every time she appears with him somewhere, but he never bothers to read those, so he has no idea what they have to say about her. If it's anything damaging, he trusts Jaehee to deal with it. It's probably for the best, because if he did catch any of the rude things they say about the gold digging foreign wife of the director of C&R, his policy of ignoring hateful comments would not hold up long.

That said, really the biggest culture clashes and shock come not from her American raising, but from her being poor. Most of what she learned about Korean culture before moving over just didn't touch on what the very rich and famous would be like.

##  **_~Jaehee~_ **

Of the many things she had considered about her fellow female member of the RFA, that she might be a foreigner isn't one of them. Maybe she should have noticed from the little quirks in chat...but...no, everyone in the RFA is bizarre and always has been.

It suddenly makes sense why MC couldn't really understand what Jaehee was going through at work, and why MC hadn't been familiar with Zen! But that's just fine, because it means Jaehee gets the opportunity to introduce MC to all the more Zen things together!

She's not sure if she should be offended when the woman compares her cafe to Starbucks....but if she's compared to anything, it may as well be Starbucks. And it does give her the idea to make Zen-themed drinks, which means basking in his beauty at work while also helping to contribute to his popularity. Although, admittedly, it did more for her cafe than him.

She's occasionally mortified by the MC's unintentional rudeness, but more often than not her greatest concern to unexpected rudeness is finding a way to stifle her amused laughter. The sheer confusion on her ex-boss's face the first time it happens to him gets her through some of the rough times trying to set up and keep the business afloat.

She's not particularly good at English, but she's a fast learner, and even though the MC can speak Korean reasonably well, she wants to be able to speak in English too, so that they can both speak in their native languages when they want to. It means their cafe is bilingual, which makes it a tourist spot, which means that Zen actually can get extra exposure from it! She's as excited about that as the MC is.

She's less excited when the MC finally makes she and Jumin sit across each other and "talk about your problems or else". That's an awkward conversation she really could have done without. But...well, it's only inevitable MC's special kind of bluntness would eventually lead to something like that.

It goes better than she expects, actually, and the tension that's been zapping around them since that party finally goes away.

It goes too well.

He starts suggesting that they convert it to a cat cafe.

_Oh no._

##  _**~707~** _

He could tell immediately from the moment he looked at the camera footage, which admittedly made the background check a little harder. It's fine though, because he did it several times, and now knows her family tree, GPA, and what boat her family got off on some hundred years ago.

The jig is up immediately, because he's a huge nerd and just immediately spoke in English when he called. He's fluent, _obviously,_ but he doesn't get enough opportunities to practice, so now he can try out the 'cool' phrases he's come up with, and try to get rid of the pesky accent that gets in the way of certain assignments.

He doesn't tell anyone because it's _way funnier_ for everyone to be confused when they come to the party and see someone they don't expect. He even offers a cute looking model to use as a messenger icon just to throw people off more.

He is _way too excited_ the first time she comes home and said "Lucy, I'm home~!" - the fact that she's not an old fossil and thus actually didn't ever watch it in her life doesn't seem to matter to him.

At one point he playfully suggests that USA sinks actually have PhD Pepper running through their pipes instead of water, but she gets him back by saying she prefers doh-ritos to honey buddha chips. He's horrified and declares her tastes are never to be trusted again.

In reality, though, their tastes align pretty closely. Heavily greasy and extra sweet food with zero nutritional value are his heaven (she insists there's plenty of nutritional value. He pretends he doesn't hear her.)

For the most part, it's no different for him where the MC is from, because he doesn't exactly fit in himself and he's been all over the place anyway. The only significant conflict between them due to cultural differences came from when he decided to show up at her place and then immediately turn the cold shoulder and try to push her away.

He almost died.

_She's terrifying._

##  **_~V~_ **

He can't see a difference

he's blind

~~im kidding, i just don’t know v enough to include him~~


	2. The Wedding of Zen and MC

##  **_Jaehee_ **

Obviously she was very wary about the possibility of Zen getting married, but by the time that Zen and the MC are getting married she knows those two are going to do their thing even if it's maybe not the wisest thing.

Despite her apprehension, she gets super into the wedding prep from the fandom's side, as it's too good an opportunity not to have a public face for it, and she is going to make sure it's a good one.

She almost ends up in the hospital sick with shock when Jumin gives her two weeks off as a holiday for it, so that she can prepare. It's made a little better when he dumps Elizabeth off on her halfway through. Making sure not to let cat hair get into anything related to the wedding felt close enough to 'normal crunch time' to make her feel reassured.

She tries to remain calm and composed, but it's such a beautiful ceremony, and Zen sparkles like an angel in the sunlight, and she ends up crying anyway.

Yoosung comments that she seems like a mother, and for a brief moment, her soul leaves her body. She hasn't gotten _that_ old, has she?

During the wedding photos, MC pulls her in to pose with them for a few. She can't decide if she's more flattered or mortified, but getting a hug from Zen isn't something she'll ever complain about.

Both the couple and Jumin compliment her for the work she puts in to the wedding, and that's all well and good until she hears Jumin muttering about getting into wedding planning. _She knows she heard something about cats._

##  **_Yoosung_ **

He's soooooooooooooooooooooo jealous!

sob sob he still doesn't even have a girlfriend when the wedding happens.

Seven offering to dress up as his girlfriend there **does not help.**

In the end, he invites his guild to the wedding as well, and he does feel a bit better when they're jealous he even knows a girl as cute as her. He got to feel pretty smug about how everyone else was swooning and crushing on her while he was his friend! _Just pretend he wasn't once crushing super hard on her._

The wedding feels kind of like some kind of celebrity production? It's fancy and flashy, and not really the kind of wedding he'd want to have, but who is he kidding? He's never getting married, ha ha h a.

Zen basically fastball pitches the garter _directly at him_ and he has no idea what to do. He hyperventilates a bit, actually.

There's! Free! Honey Buddha Chips!

He almost vomits from overeating those, and has to sit down and think about his choices during the dance. No more Honey Buddha Chips for him for a good long time. At least a whole weekend.

He gets a little teary-eyed in the end, though, because a few years ago he never would have imagined that the RFA could have lasted this long, that everyone could come back from that cliff he'd seen, where everyone was about to fall off and fall apart. Somehow, ever since the MC appeared, everyone's lives got better, even if Zen was the only one who ended up with a girlfriend (wife! aaaa, so romantic!) out of it, and they could all stand together in a wedding now, with bright futures for everyone.

He can't help but be inspired to follow his dreams, too, even if working for C&R is harder than he expected it to be.

_He's still mad that V couldn't be bothered to come and see the wedding, though. Jerk._

##  **_Jumin_ **

He insists on funding it. Zen fights with him over it for a bit, but when he points out just how expensive it would be to cater to the rather large fanbase Zen has amassed, given that Zen decided to invite all of creation to his wedding, he eventually wins the argument. Obviously.

It's the first time he's been someone's best man, even if the offer is...unusually angry, for the subject matter.

It's not the first time he's been asked to be one, but it is the first time he actually gets to be one.

He doesn't need any woman in his life other than Elizabeth the 3rd, but he is happy to see two friends of his so happy. Love isn't really something he puts much stock into, but if there were any two people whom he could believe in when it comes to that, it's the two being married.

Although he's not as...expressive...as some of the other RFA around, he's extremely happy for them, to the point that there's a warmth in his chest that feels like it might burst out. Zen says his face looks weird, at some point, and the MC elbows Zen hard enough to knock the breath out of him.

He imagines the photos they pose for in the wedding are much like the ones in the wedding that hadn't had the chance to happen.

He chooses to believe that if V were there, his old friend would have had a wonderful time. Undoubtedly, he would have demanded to be the wedding photographer. Perhaps because of that, he finds himself often distracted by meaningless thoughts, except when MC or Zen would grab his arm or hand and yank him off into some other frivolity related to the celebration.

It isn't so bad to attend a wedding every once in a while, if it's one of his friends'.

He accidentally drinks a little too much, and at some point in the evening he's rather certain Assistant Kang physically pushes him out of a room when he'd been in serious negotiations with Luciel about an intriguing business prospect. His memory of the event is too hazy to be certain, however, so he chooses not to address it later.

Somehow he ends up in the wrong car and falls asleep in the married couple's limousine instead of his own.

Obviously he ignores Zen's annoyed lecture in the morning.

MC makes a radiant wife, and even he appreciates her bashful smile when he says so, right up until Zen forcibly ejects him from their dwelling.

##  **_Zen_ **

He can't believe this is actually real!

It's not just a dream, it's not even one of his prophetic ones. It's real. It's actually happening. After looking forward to this and hoping for it for so long, after having to delay this for years and apologize to his disappointed girlfriend, _finally! Finally_ he can put a ring on her hand and declare to the world "Hands off! This here is Zen's wife, and she's perfect!"

His agent and Jaehee were both pretty worried about what it might do to his career to be publicly married, given how important his sex appeal and the female part of his fanbase is...but even if it means he'll never reach his full potential and they'll just have to survive on small gigs forever, he wanted to spend his life with MC. And that meant marrying her. In public. Not in hiding. He wouldn't do that to her.

Jumin of course stuck his nose in and demanded to pay for it...and...whatever. He guesses it's not such a bad deal. Not having to worry about a budget means that it'll give Jaehee the freedom to set things up as she needs to, and it means he can also give MC whatever wedding it is she dreams of. Even if it's a blow to his pride if what she wants is something he couldn't personally afford without Jumin's help.

Why was he even worried? Of course she doesn't. Her dream is just to be with him, no matter what that means, and he clutches his heart and wonders what the hell he'd ever done to deserve someone so perfect in his life.

It's a roaring success, the wedding. Really, it's a huge turn out, and he basks in all the attention and adulation, no doubt.

But it's his love and his friends that really matter to him.

If someone told him years ago he'd ask Jumin Han, Mr. Trust Fund Kid, to be his best man at his wedding he'd have laughed and then punched that person in the face. Because it'd probably be 7. What a wild ride the world has been since meeting the MC. Making up with Jumin Han is almost more stunning than getting married, honestly.

Yoosung looks a little lost and upset, and while he now #cantrelate, he actually can.

He's not sure how much he trusts superstitions like that specifically, but it doesn't hurt to make sure he knows who gets the garter belt. Maybe Yoosung could find a cute gamer nerd girl somewhere in C&R? That's possible, right?!

It's basically picture perfect, but then they could have gotten married in an alley with a bunch of stumbling drunks and it would have felt perfect if she were beside him.

That does not mean he was willing to take Seven's suggestions about how to handle the venue, though. He's a romantic, but he's not crazy.

Has he ever seen Jumin Han drunk before? Has the world ever seen it before? He's not sure, but it's kind of funny, and his wife - oh wow, it's his _wife_ now, he has _a wife!_ \- finds it cute. Aside from a briefly terrifying moment when someone gave Jumin a cat ear headband, it's fairly harmless anyway. It's not bad to see even the Trust Fund Kid loosen up and act like a normal person.

Right up until the damn fool ends up passed out _in their car_ and not waking for the end of the world.

obviously he drags the trust fund kid in to sleep on the couch overnight, not in the car, but missing out on a proper wedding night is almost enough to reignite his rivalry with Jumin Han. If he can't handle his liquor then he needs to be more careful about drinking it, dammit!

His wife is, frankly, way too understanding.

But that's not the worst thing in the world for a wife to be.

It means she doesn't have any problem pretending that the morning after is the wedding night before.

##  **_707_ **

This venue SUCKS.

If they'd asked him, he'd have set up an AWESOME WEDDING HALL. Maybe on a mountain top in the alps? Maybe in a deep sea submarine? It's be frankly awesome. The wedding guests would have to go on a three day trek through Tibet, a harrowing adventure in a rainforest, and retrieve a hidden treasure for their invites. No one would forget the wedding he planned.

For some reason, he was completely banned from even making suggestions about the wedding.

_rude, honestly._

He shows up despite that, because he's just that good of a friend, even though it means sneaking out in the middle of a job and leaving a robot version of himself as a decoy to fool his maid. Okay, maybe especially because it was skipping out on work, but mostly it was just to show up and support his friends!

Also free food.

Obviously he catered all the honey buddha chips! But besides the stuff he brought, there's still a bunch of free food, and a smart man doesn't turn down free food.

Yoosung probably should consider doing that, though, as the poor kid looks pretty green there halfway through the reception. 7, great friend that he is, sticks around and comforts Yoosung until a garter basically smacks Yoosung directly in the face.

It's hard to be comforting when he can no longer breathe. He hasn't laughed that hard in ages!

It feels pretty good, honestly. Seeing Zen succeed, seeing the party coordinator fit in and find her place so well in the RFA. For a little while he'd started to believe that maybe all the good, happy days of the RFA were in the past, but then the MC appeared, and...er...despite that little bomb mishap, things had really turned around and the world had brightened.

Well, actually his life is pretty much the same as it's always been. But seeing the RFA perk up, and watching them all succeed and be happy?

It makes him happy.

The tears in his eyes are from laughter when he accidentally beans the CEO-in-line in the face with a handful of rice.

_Oh man wouldn't it be funny if Jumin Han ended up in the wrong car?_


	3. The Wedding of Jumin and MC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While technically a headcanon prompt, a number of the details are canon details about the wedding.

##  **_Jaehee_ **

Weirdly enough, she's not expected to do any work to prepare for the wedding. He takes **an entire month off** for the wedding, which gives her waking nightmares up until he also gives her the time off as well. She's tempted not to agree, because C&R might well burn down if both of them were gone for so long...but the chances of the Chairman actually firing anyone over his son's wedding are low enough for her to go along with it.

She politely declines the offer to be the Maid of Honor, but appreciates the gesture.

Elizabeth is chosen as it instead and she immediately regrets her choices. Partly for Zen's sake. The MC is clearly a bad influence on the corporate heir, given how utterly amused she looks about this, and that it was apparently the woman's suggestion, not Jumin's.

Alas, it's too late to stop the wedding.

It goes without saying that the wedding is so extravagant that she's pretty sure she'd spend half of the budget of her entire year just on the ceremony, even with out the reception. But part of that is because the Chairman chose to sponsor it, as a gesture of approval for his son's union.

It's for the best, because it keeps the wedding from being entirely cat themed.

It's not really her place, but she's never seen the Chairman look so genuinely proud of Jumin before as when he stood in the wedding hall. Well, it's a relief to see that their relationship seems to be repaired.

There's of course plenty of press outside the venue, but there's more than enough security to keep them all outside. Only the RFA and other friends and family are allowed inside, and that's probably for the best given...the cat maid of honor thing.

She doesn't think that's the kind of kiss a groom is supposed to give the bride.

She's never seen her boss so happy.

Maybe this will be the end of cat related business opportunities?

It's not.

##  **_Zen_ **

HE'S SO MAD

AAAA WHY THIS TRUST FUND KID?!

She's clearly happy, though. He can't say he approves of how quickly they rushed into marriage - getting engaged after only knowing each other for two weeks?! CRAZY. It's crazy!

He comes to the wedding anyway, **and immediately regrets it**. Why _the hell is the furball there?!_ It's like the man is turning the wedding into some kind of a joke! It makes him want to pick a fight with the man right then and there!

He doesn't.

But he's tempted to.

It has nothing to do with the fact that Jumin is constantly guarded by the furball, okay?

He sneezes through their vows, and it serves Jumin 100% right. If he could have managed to breathe properly, the deathly look Jumin turns on him would have been returned with a smirk.

But he can't, because he can't breathe.

Because CAT.

DAMMIT THE RECEPTION IS CAT THEMED TOO

CAT PLATES

THE CAKE IS SHAPED LIKE THE FURBALL

**THIS IS HELL.**

But...it is good to see the RFA happy, especially MC. It's just that he can barely see that through all of his sneezing.

**_THE FURBALL_ **

**_ATTACKED_ **

**_HIM_ **

He doesn't remember what happens after that.

When he wakes up in bed, the Trust Fund Kid and the MC are sitting nearby.

He has literally no idea of how he got home, and neither of them bother to explain it. They're up and out pretty shortly after, because they have business to attend to.

He's really, really, really sure he knows what the smirk Jumin gives him means, and it takes all he has not to drop kick the newly married heir.

What a _jerk._

##  **_Yoosung_ **

He's jealous!

The wedding hall looks like something out of a fairy tale, even more majestic than the most expensive wedding hall that players can rent out in LOLOL. He's not even the bride and even he feels kind of like a princess going into it!

He doesn't know why, but they ask him to be the best man, and he feels so fancy up there that he almost starts speaking in an old-fashioned way.

Honestly? He's not sure how he feels about the fact that the Maid of Honor is actually Elizabeth...but well, MC gives him such a glowing and supportive smile, and Jumin also seems to be so approving of him that he supposes he can choose not to feel insulted that he apparently is on the same level as a literal cat.

He also gets to pet the cat, which is kind of nice? Now that he's just 'visiting' the cat, anyway, and not expected to take care of it or have it rolling all over his expensive equipment.

For some reason, V is apparently too busy to stay the whole ceremony, but he does show up to take photos anyway. It does make sense that V would be the wedding photographer, though.

Yoosung still disapproves that V can't be bothered to stay the whole time. Surely he would have been the best man otherwise?!

The press outside is pretty scary, but those security guards keep them at bay, and hey! He recognizes one of them! The guard even waves at him.

There's more food than he's seen in his entire life at the reception. There's also honey buddha chip bags! SCORE!

When it comes time for wedding gifts, Jumin actually gives _him_ a gift instead. That's confusing enough on its own, but when he opens it he gets even more confused. Pl-playbo-?!

Oh, no, it's something called "Expert Playboy", which seems to be some kind of a magazine about...how to be high society or something.

Well, the gesture is thoughtful! Even if Jumin is kind of blunt about the fact that he needs to study those to get a girlfriend. But then again...? It's also nice if he could get a girlfriend from it.

He's probably overly emotional because of how the day is, but he can't help crying a little in happiness when he sees how everyone is together again. It'd been pretty hard to believe things would turn out this way back before the MC arrived, or even during the crisis that followed, but...somehow everyone made it through, and even if it was kind of surprising to see a wedding so soon (but it's romantic~! Aa~) it gives him hope for the future.

##  **_707_ **

He's happy for them. Honestly. Kinda weird that they rushed into it, but who was he to judge?

He's officially given up the right to judge anyone anymore. Ever. At all.

It's a hard decision to actually go to the wedding, since he's not feeling very joyful even then, but he's done enough of not being there for people who are important to him to last for one life time, he might as well make it for the wedding. Besides, he knows the RFA well enough to know that if he skips out, even with a good excuse, they'll all worry, and someone might actually physically come by and pick him up.

It might be V, which means his security won't even keep them out.

The wedding is on short notice, and he has no idea what to get for The Couple Who Has Everything, so he resolves to buy the first thing he sees for sale on the way to the wedding hall.

It's...a...cactus? He gets them a cactus. MC, angel that she is, takes it like it was actually a thoughtful gift. ( ~~hesnotjealoushesnotjealoushesnotjealous~~ )

He gets to realize at least part of his dream: he bursts into the wedding hall a little late on purpose, shouting **"I OBJECT TO THIS WEDDING!"**

He mistimed it, so it's too early for that. That's awkward. But he rolls with it anyway. At the very least he can still rush the altar and take Elly away by the paw, even if she's not the bride.

Getting physically thrown out of the wedding hall while over the top shrieking is hashtag-worth-it.

He's still let into the reception afterward, because his friends are too good for him, honestly.

It's hard to believe that there's anything but darkness in his future, but seeing even _Jumin Han_ lovestruck and married...maybe it's not totally impossible for things to turn around in a way he never expected, and end up with a happy ending for him, too?

Probably not.

She's radiant, glowing like an angel in the reception, and who is he kidding? He's _absolutely_ jealous that she picked Jumin over him, but...hah. It wasn't really like there was ever an actual competition going on. That whole thing was all in his mind. And anyway, a person who abandoned his other half didn't deserve to find a different other half.

There's a zero percent chance that he's not going to find a way to prank Yoosung about those strange magazines Jumin gave him.

##  **_Jumin_ **

The wedding needs to be perfect. No expense will be spared. He's done research, he knows what these kinds of weddings look like, and he's going to make sure it's the most absolutely extravagant and beautiful ceremony possible, because nothing less than that can hope to express his love for her. He wants nothing less than a wonderland that will earn those beautiful smiles from her at every turn.

He'd like for V to be best man, but his old friend is feeling too frail for that, and so while he promises to come and take pictures, he can't accept the honor of being best man.

It's briefly horrifying when MC suggests it should be Zen instead, but they ultimately agree on Yoosung. Perhaps it will give him motivation to further his studies and make a man of himself.

When Assistant Kang refuses to be the Maid of Honor, the MC goes into a giggling fit that ends with her on the floor, suggesting Elizabeth the 3rd do it. It's a thoroughly silly suggestion, but it brings her such glee that he can't deny it. It's probably for the best they didn't choose Zen for the best man.

The wedding isn't anywhere close to the perfect plan. Elizabeth wanders off from where she was meant to sit in the middle of the ceremony and Assistant Kang has to retrieve her before they can continue. Zen purposefully sneezes through their vows in an overwrought protest, and at one point Luciel breaks into the wedding hall and tries to kidnap Elizabeth. Zen almost certainly only drags the hacker out as an opportunity to get away from Elizabeth.

It's a horrifying train wreck.

Yet, he's never seen the MC look so happy before. His father speaks kindly to her, without any hint of his usual philandering nature.

She's the most beautiful creature he's ever laid eyes on.

When she smiles up at him, he forgets anyone else is around, and he needs no prompting to kiss his bride. Although, perhaps, in retrospect maybe he should have been more considerate and conscious of those around him when he does so. But then again...no.

From now on, the concerns of his wife supersede anything else. She will be the #1 in his life, from this point onward. Forever.

This is the life he wants for her: one where she is first in everything. One where she is given all that she could ever desire. One where she will never need to question whether she is loved.

Although he kept them out of the wedding hall itself, the press is waiting outside, of course. The heir in line of C&R and his new wife, alongside the current CEO of C&R would make news no matter what. And that's just fine with him. The world should see his beloved, and how beautiful she is. The world will, in fact, see her. He's sure of that. Never so much to overwhelm her, but enough to ensure no one would ever question that she is his one and only. That he may not deserve her, but she deserves everything.

The reception goes much better than the wedding, fortunately. Assistant Kang ends up with the bouquet, looking quite confused. Luciel behaves better in the reception hall than the wedding one, and even provides a gift.

It's...puzzling, but he seems genuinely proud of it.

His new wife is quite happy with it.

_His wife._

This woman, the only one to understand him, the one to help him detangle all the threads in his mind, this woman _is his wife._

In a way he already is, but a part of him quite literally wishes to climb onto a rooftop and shout out to the world that she is his wife now, his love, and the one he will spend his life with. No one else but her.

He thinks it's a rather frivolous thought, but V calls it romantic, and smiles in a more genuine and warm way than he's seen his old friend smile in a while.

He fails to convince V to get the eye surgery just yet, but...V does happily take photographs for the wedding, and seeing his friend taking photos again - enjoying himself once more - is a greater gift than he could ever ask for.

It's all quite wonderful, until Elizabeth the 3rd - apparently - hops into Zen's lap expecting attention. He isn't sure why she does this. Perhaps she was confused? Perhaps she simply wondered why the man continued making so much noise and sought to comfort or silence him? Whatever the case, the man has a public meltdown and ends up on the floor in a rather disgusting mess of snot and tears.

It's probably wrong to leave him there, yes.

Instead, he has Driver Kim pick up the man and return him back to his house.

His wife truly is kind, looking over the semi-conscious man and ensuring he has allergy medicine until he comes to.

It doesn't take particularly long overall, but he still cannot help but enjoy watching his new wife as she moves around the room and the bed, taking care of his most troublesome friend. Truly, he cannot measure the fortune and luck that he has stumbled into by meeting her, by loving her, and by her loving him in return. Nothing in his life can truly compare.

It seems he is visibly lovestruck, as he's caught out of his daze by the feel of her lips on his cheek, just before Zen stirs and wonders in confusion as to where he's ended up.

He imagines it's quite understandable even to Zen why he's in a hurry to wrap things up and return home with his new wife.

It is after all, their wedding night.

And he is quite finished with spending nights away from his love.


	4. Jumin/MC Alternate first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Sarah had taken the hint and not stuck around, what would be Jumin and MC's first kiss instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is more of a fic than your usual headcanon post because it's just one love interest with a very straightforward prompt.

He's wanted to kiss her since he first saw her. He, more than anyone else, knows how ridiculous and absurd that urge is. It's intensely difficult to explain even to himself exactly how he feels about her, so maybe it's just the silly soap operas he's been watching recently, but seeing her...he wanted to gather her up in his arms and kiss her right there at the door.

It's a bizarre urge, because he's never had any particular urge to kiss anyone at all before. Even his father, he'd never felt any particular compunction to give a familial kiss as he'd seen others do for their family. A hug conveyed warm affection just fine and was far less...dirty, for all involved. It's not as if he doesn't understand why people kiss, it's merely that he's never himself had the urge to do so.

Thus, it's so much more confusing when his gaze keeps trailing down to look at her beautiful, cherry red lips. He tries to be polite and gentlemanly, but whenever he looks at her, he finds his gaze inevitably falling there before he can correct himself. Zen speaks nonsense more than he speaks anything approaching comprehensible language, but...for once he isn't completely wrong.

Wild, unfair, inappropriate thoughts flash through his mind whenever he looks over and sees her near him, when she speaks to him and he's suddenly reminded by the sound of her voice breaking the silence that he isn't alone in his penthouse, and when she smiles and he can't help looking at her lips.

Unlike what Zen thinks, he's completely in control of himself. Mostly. Well enough. But most pressing, most urgent and repeating of those unfair thoughts is gathering her up and kissing her.

Not just one way, not just in one instance. He thinks of kissing her in so many different ways. Over the first cup of coffee, while she looks so cute and groggy in the morning, gaze flickering between the pancakes he's made and him - he wants to lean in and press his lips to hers, to see if she tastes like the sweet cream she's drinking. When he turns the corner and she's there, looking up in surprise and a sparkle of excitement, he wants to pull her in gently with his hands on her jaw and tenderly place a kiss on her cute expression. When he reaches over to brush hair from her face as she's reading something and she looks up at him with laughter in her eyes, he wants to close the distance right then and kiss her in that utterly theatrical and steamy way he's seen on television.

It's somewhat disturbing, in all honesty, the fact that he can't keep his mind off it. Even after Elizabeth the 3rd ran away, when his mind should be focused on the cat, it keeps drifting back to her, back to kissing her, without his permission.

The daydream he's living with this wonderful woman at his side is interrupted by that Sarah. The irritating one who invaded his privacy in the past. She's mouthy and loud, and the sound of her voice sets him on edge. She'd learned of the missing Elizabeth, and in a pathetic attempt to either curry favor or trap him, she'd arrived with the picture of...a stock image of a cat, obviously found on google.

Perhaps more insulting than intruding on his life to lie to him about his cat, she harangues and harasses the woman beside him, insulting her in a pathetic display of misplaced jealousy.

She kept reassuring Sarah that they were only friends, and that she was simply visiting because she worried for him.

It's...true...but he finds he doesn't like it. It makes him feel restless, and the need to kiss her, to make his intentions and his feelings about her known clearly and unambiguously only becomes greater. A part of him really just wants to kiss her right there in front of Sarah. To take the pressure of a first kiss off somewhat by redirecting it into pettiness by expressing in no uncertain terms that the woman he's chosen to love forever is not Sarah, but this one.

Sarah storms out flustered and angry before he can commit to actually doing it, and the woman he loves - he certainly loves her, of that he has no doubt nor question - smiles up at him nervous and awkward, and he nearly kisses her then and there anyway.

It's honestly annoying how much he can't stop thinking about kissing her. He's noticeably distracted, as he turns over in his mind the different ways it could happen, whether it should be a surprise of passion, an almost awkward and uncertain slow descent to give her opportunity to reject him, or an over the top romantic moment at the end of some...romance movie in the candlelight.

All he knows for sure is that he absolutely, definitely, must kiss this woman. He'll go mad if he doesn't, and frankly it's starting to hurt his heart not making it clear that what he feels for her isn't simply an innocent friendship. He's quite sure she feels the same, but even if she were not to, it's better to be honest and straightforward than bury it and hide it away. Especially from her. Somehow, it feels like she can already see and accept so much of him, it's an insult to suggest even in his mind that she can't accept all of him, even if she doesn't return those feelings.

It doesn't happen that night, but he can't sleep at all. He reads a story for her - that story - to help her fall asleep, and he can't take his eyes off her while she sleeps. He's never slept alongside anyone. As long as he can remember, even in his earliest memories, he's always been alone in bed, alone in his room, save for Elizabeth who would usually sleep in her bed on the other side of the room. It's not like he's never seen a human sleep before, or anything. Obviously.

But...to be trusted to share this quiet time, someone at their most peaceful and vulnerable...he's never experienced. It's strange. She looks magical. Like Sleeping Beauty, lips slightly parted in breath, eyes flicking this way and that in her dreams. She's so still besides that, he almost believes that she might never wake up on her own, like with the morning light he'll have to kiss her just to wake her up from her dreams.

He's entranced. Enchanted. There can't be anything more beautiful in the world than what he sees, and he's afraid to look away or close his eyes in fear that it will be gone when he opens his eyes.

He doesn't kiss her, but she wakes up just as beautifully as Snow White, groggy and messy haired, rubbing the back of her hand at bleary eyes.

Is this really what love feels like?

How does anyone concentrate like this?

He makes her pancakes again, and she lights up in such a cute and happy smile once more, commenting on the strawberries from last time, that he has the sudden urge to hire that one chef to teach him how to make everything, just so he can make her food every day, every meal, and watch her smile like that each time.

He still manages to resist the urge to lean over the counter and kiss her, only because he doesn't want to make the smile go away.

She tears into the food like a wild beast. It's both impressive and adorable. Hers is gone long before his, but that might have more to do with the way his gaze keeps turning from his food to her instead, sitting across from him, so close and yet so far, within reach if he only reaches out to touch her, but still so far away that a part of his heart aches and he doesn't know why.

When she finishes, there's strawberry jam smeared across her lips, just a little bit collected in the corner of her mouth as well.

She tastes like strawberries and cream.

Before he'd really committed to it or decided on it for certain, he'd leaned across the table and pressed his lips to hers, body taking the excuse of helping her to clean her lips even before he realizes that's what he's going to do. Perhaps it's not the most dramatic or romantic of kisses. Strawberries, whipped cream, and the sweet taste of pancakes all blended with the taste of her lips on his, and he gently reaches up with one hand to hold her in place just a little longer, savoring the taste of her, the experience of their first kiss.

The sound that vibrates from her throat, escaping her lips against his when he unconsciously attempts to taste her lips more directly, makes him feel light-headed.

Perhaps the table between them is for the best, because he's so close to being overwhelmed and swept away with the magic of flesh on flesh that there's no telling what would happen if not for the slightly painful press of wood cutting into his abdomen and shielding her against anything he might think to do.

When he finally manages to pull away, her cheeks are flushed so beautifully that it takes his breath away all over again.

Much as he would like to make perfect sense and make it seem logical, he fears that his hurried explanation doesn't actually make sense at all. And still, she doesn't look worried or upset...only shy, smiling bashfully up at him from across the table.

Of course, as she says, there truly are more pressing concerns just now, but still...

Somehow...it's easier to think again, now that he's finally managed to kiss her. Those suffocating threads around his heart loosen, just a little, and when her hand gently settles over his on the table, he can't help but notice that it's finally been given enough room to race.


	5. Catphobic MC: Jumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin Han helping MC get over a fear of cats!

He expected and assumed many things just talking to her over the messenger and phone. One of those things is that she liked cats, as she always complimented Elizabeth the 3rd, and more importantly always respected her. Technically that isn't wrong. She assures him that she really does love cats! At least...the _idea_ of them. Apparently there was a time she tried adopting all the neighborhood cats in her town.

Unfortunately, she was quite young at the time, and didn't know the difference between 'strays' and 'ferals'. One such feral cat, when cornered by the very young girl, scratched her directly in the face. Although she escaped the ordeal with only a scar near her eye, it was apparently so terrifying that she'd been quite traumatized at the time.

He'd been distracted the first time they met, and Elizabeth disappeared so quickly he hadn't noticed...but the next time she'd come to his house, his fiancee, she'd paled at the sight of Elizabeth. Of course, it makes sense to him that she might be stressed and nervous just remembering that recent ordeal by seeing Elizabeth, so he simply lets that pass, ignoring it in favor of focusing on her.

When she's sitting on the couch and Elizabeth suddenly leaps into her lap, however, she screams and falls out of the couch.

It's rather hard to ignore _that._

For a moment he panics, afraid that Elizabeth had scratched her on accident, or that she'd been hiding an injury, but as she shakes and trembles like a leaf in his arms, she quietly admits...as much as she loves cats, she's terrified of them. It's confusing and a bit distressing - although he's agreed to take Elizabeth the 3rd back from V, if he must choose between his future wife and his cat, he'll send her back to V immediately, and he rather doubts V will complain under the circumstances.

...She doesn't want him to. Both for his sake and for her own. She insists that she really does love cats, and she is intent on overcoming this fear. As much as he's concerned about pushing her, he can't help the swell of pride in his heart at seeing how the woman he loves refuses to be ruled by fear. He knew before, but she really is stronger than him.

He immediately goes out and hires the most expensive psychologists and doctors that he can. He's never really researched into phobias before, although he'd offered to do so for Zen in the past, and so he covers his bases and reaches out to all possibilities.

She chooses not to mention it to the RFA, and so he chooses to neglect to mention it as well.

She visibly trembles when she reaches out to touch Elizabeth, and when the cat flops onto her back, his fiancee jerks her hand away immediately as if afraid of getting burned, panic briefly flashing in her eyes. It takes everything in him not to immediately scoop her up and remove her from the situation.

There's no getting over a phobia quickly, even with all the money in the world, but she works hard at it. He gently holds her when she needs to be calmed, and speaks to her gently to encourage her when she makes attempts to interact with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth drops into her lap again and this time she merely freezes, looking slightly pale and sweating in either fear or concentration. His fingers entwine with hers, and she grips hard enough to hurt.

He encourages her when she tries to make steps forward, he praises her wholeheartedly and unabashedly when she makes progress, and when she can't manage to do something or slips backward, he supports and soothes her, holding her close and speaking gently so that her trembling stops, or her grip on him relaxes.

He can't help that swell of pride when she coaxes Elizabeth to jump into her arms and doesn't flinch when the cat headbutts her chest.

Her eyes are wide, sparkling with excitement and expectation as she looks up at him, and he can't help but feel like he's fallen in love with her all over again just in that moment.

Despite all of their best efforts, it still takes a long time before she's completely at ease with Elizabeth, and longer before she's not a little jumpy over sudden alley cats that end up in her path, but she never gives up, and he doggedly remains at her side, supporting her regardless of how much progress she does or doesn't make, never judgmental, never impatient, never pushing her too far and overwhelming her.

She finally tells the RFA about it on their second anniversary, glowing with pride and satisfaction.

On a personal note, Zen's utter bewilderment is somewhat satisfying and amusing to him.

He recommends Zen the same psychologist who'd helped her.

Naturally, Zen rejects it before he can even finish.


	6. MC taking care of sick Jumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is entirely run by requests, and they've been entirely Jumin based. It's beyond my control.

It’s only a matter of time before this happens. Jumin’s always pushed himself to the limit doing his work so that he can excel, but since he’s been married he pushes himself even more, forcing his workload into a shorter timeframe to be with his wife, rather than shortening his workload.

He ignores his fever with sheer determination, and while his gaze was a bit glassy and his face a touch redder than it should be, Assistant Kang simply believes he’s not gotten enough sleep.

It’s not his intent, but once he can returns home and can finally relax, he collapses on the spot.

It’s like the sound of a tree crashing to the ground, only it’s his head bouncing off of the ground and his body rattling instead of wood splintering. The worried look on his wife’s face as she rushes into the room hurts more than the impact.

He hasn’t been taken care of when he’s sick since he was a child, because he’s refused to allow himself to be sick since he was a child, but arguably he’s never really been taken care of when he’s sick at all. In his memory, his step mother only briefly made an attempt to dote on him when he’d been sick, and very quickly lost interest.

It isn’t...a bad experience, though, to have his loving wife sitting at his bedside with her attention solely on him.

Evidently he’s ‘not a good patient’, however, as he’s determined to attempt to go back to work the next morning, pale and feverish or no. He can simply take medicine and tough it out until evening until he rests again, yes?

She has none of it, and firmly informs him that she’d anticipated his behavior and already had Assistant Kang clear out his schedule all week for ‘sick time’. He’s somewhat torn between being affronted that she doesn’t trust his ability to work through a simple cold and being ecstatic that he officially has every excuse to stay home with his wife all day for a week.

He ultimately turns out to be too tired and sore to be ecstatic, but he definitely settles on happy.

When his throat is sore they communicate for a while in the chatroom until Zen throws enough of a fit that his wife decides it’s best for them to go back to face-to-face conversation. It’s nostalgic flirting in the chat with his wife, although they do it all the time face-to-face anyway. Perhaps they should come up with excuses to do this more often, when his head is less full of cotton and medicine.

Unlike his distant memories of childhood, his wife continues to remain at his side, even after the first, second, and even when his frustrating body remains uncooperative for a third day.

He’s not completely bed-ridden, of course, but it seems he’s been banned from leaving the penthouse short of brief, accompanied visits in his garden, by order of Mrs. Han. How amusing.

She somehow manages to keep track of the time well enough to provide him warm food every meal time without missing anything - a feat that his sick-befuddled mind finds impressive even if he would normally be surprised if she missed even one meal.

She insists on making all of the food herself, rather than ordering out or calling the chef, because she ‘has a magic recipe’. It doesn’t taste any healthier to him than anything else, but it also doesn’t taste like anything, because his sense of taste has chosen to tap out.

When he gets chills, she immediately has a warm blanket on hand. When she notices him sweat, she has a cold rag for his forehead. When he sneezes or gets into coughing fits she rubs at his back and shoulders...which doesn’t seem medicinal to him, but is certainly a comfort. It seems he’s getting babied whether he likes it or not, because she just firmly ignores his every protest as much as she does him insisting that he’s really not that sick.

He only sees her sleeping when his own fitful sleep wakes him up in the middle of the night, any other time she’s still awake, near his bed or wherever he happens to be at the time. Whenever he needs something, she always seems to have it on hand.

To say he doesn’t deserve this attentive, doting wife is an understatement, but he does so anyway. She’ll hear none of it, and actually has a gleam in her eye that looks like _excitement_ when she says this is her opportunity to pay him back for how he’s treated her.

His fever breaks in the early morning, and he catches his wife as she sways next to him, the dark circles under her eyes indicative of how little she’s slept and how much she’s pushed herself over the week.

He tucks her under the covers with him, gently holding her close and enjoying the warmth he’d been mostly deprived of since coming down with the cold. She fusses, insisting that she’s not yet done repaying him for everything he’s done and that they can’t be sure he’s completely over it yet, so it’s still her turn.

This time he’s the one who is firm, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she yawns. “I believe it’s _my_ turn to repay _you_ , my love.”


	7. Clumsy MC: Jumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin handling a clumsy, but not deadly, MC who falls in the shower.

She did mention before in the chat that she was ‘clumsy’. He remembers because Zen fawned over how cute clumsy girls were until the entire chatroom devolved into stories about their own klutzery. It was exhausting to read through.

However, he hadn’t thought much about it, as she didn’t exactly go on to make regular updates about her clumsiness on the chatroom, and whenever he saw her she wore modest enough clothing that the bumps and bruises she’d picked up were covered.

Of course he does notice when she tangles up her feet in one of Elizabeth the 3rd’s toys while running across the apartment and nearly manages to break her neck, but she doesn’t actually get too scuffed up by it and laughs it off.

Their marriage is so soon afterward that he just isn’t given the chance to see her be so clumsy before then. Thus, he’s completely unprepared for when she manages to slip and fall in the shower. He doesn’t hear the yelp, but the crash is _terrifyingly_ loud.

He’s by her side before she can even try to get back up, crossing the distance with a speed that dimly impresses even himself.

She is, fortunately, not injured in any serious manner. But she does wince on standing, and it’s quite obvious it will leave a bruise or two on her backside. The shower is over, no matter how little time she may have spent in it before falling. Clearly it isn’t safe enough to be worthy of her presence.

His wife assures him it’s nothing, really, she just lost her balance while rinsing out her hair. Tumbles like that, even in the shower, are evidently not uncommon for her.

_Every shower in the building is getting rebuilt from the ground up. Today._

First, there’s to be guard rails on every wall, sturdy but designed to avoid getting in the way and becoming a head-injury hazard if she falls again. Next, the floor needs to be redone completely, no smooth and slippery shower floor, but rough and textured to ensure maximum grip.

Is there soft gel that the floor can be made of that will work? That’ll avoid injuries if she does fall. And the shower doors will need to be shatterproof, but with enough give that if she falls into them she won’t hurt herself or break through, so perhaps some kind of a flexible rubber?

He considers briefly hiring security guards for her showering time...but that thought is immediately deleted. Even if he hired female ones, he’s not pleased with the idea of just showing off his wife’s nudity to others every day, not to mention the inefficiency of calling them into the house whenever she’d like to shower.

No, no, there’s no helping it. He’ll just have to shower with her in the future. That will ensure she doesn’t slip or hurt herself, and especially avoid her hitting her head.

He’s not overreacting. He’s told her before, he can’t bear to leave even a .0001% of harm befalling her if he can avoid it. Even if it’s nothing more than a sore and bruised bottom, he’d be a failure of a husband to ignore and write off that danger.

He vows he’ll be more careful and attentive. If she’s clumsy, he’ll be that much more vigilant. He’ll remodel the house- he’ll build a new one from nothing, designed especially to minimize the chances of her tripping over things, slipping and falling, or slamming into things on accident, and to further minimize damage done if that fails.

Of course, the more extreme measures...he can be talked down from. She’s only clumsy, not a disaster-prone wrecking ball of a woman. In the end, his wife’s happiness is of chief importance to him, so long as the harm he’s risking isn’t serious harm.

Which means the shower remodels are non-negotiable. Those have got to go.

Sharing showers _is_ negotiable, however, even though he can just have the showers built to accommodate two people without trouble.

He may be paranoid about her safety, but even he can recognize that they’ll probably do far less actual showering than they should be if he’s always in there with her.

All bets are off if she falls down and hurts herself for real, though.

_Should that happen, he will personally fund the invention of a new form of personal hygiene maintenance that isn’t so inherently dangerous._


	8. Jokey MC: Jumin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What would the falling in love process be like for Jumin and an MC that's pretty much the female version of Saeyoung (as in always jokey, never serious)"

Like everyone else, Jumin is intrigued and interested in the new party organizer when she suddenly appears. She’s a mystery, and while it’s a waste of effort to spend much time on trying to solve that when he can do nothing about it, he can’t help that he’s intrigued.

Thus, despite himself, he can’t help but engage with her when he sees her in the chatroom. As it happens, she’s quite charming. She appreciates Elizabeth the 3rd, and she understands his jokes. She’s got good taste, and it’s refreshing to get along with someone in the RFA without hearing the same tired lines from her.

He can appreciate her desire to be light-hearted in chat all the time, as he, too, wishes to use the chatroom to unwind after work. With that said...it can also be frustrating when she joins in on the ridiculous and not particularly funny jokes that Luciel makes.

At times, he must admit, he does wish she could be more serious. As much as he appreciates the attitude she clearly has...sometimes he simply isn’t up for joviality. For the most part, however, it’s something he simply bears in mind when interacting with the chatroom.

Her humor can be refreshing from time to time even when he is stressed, though, as she’s immediately there to support, join in on, and laugh at his jokes - something only V and Rika had ever done before. And if she is inappropriately flippant and too manic at times, he doesn’t miss that she chooses not to target _him_ with those inappropriate jokes - or Elizabeth the 3rd. That’s a relief, as two of Luciel would be more than his nerves could bear some days.

She calls at inappropriate times about completely banal and unimportant things, but there’s always such mirth and cheer in her voice that he can’t help but feel himself become less stressed just by listening to her. Her suggestions for Elizabeth-centric projects are ridiculous, but he finds that he’s smiling to himself listening to them anyway, and so he can never really bring himself to be annoyed by her oddly timed and inane phonecalls.

Moody as he feels, he still finds himself calling her to find some relief and relaxation while dealing with Glam and Sarah’s exhausting attempts at ruining C&R, his life, and his relationship with his father. She certainly uses language about the women that he wouldn’t, but it does feel oddly satisfying for someone else to say it.

Despite himself, when he finds his gaze falling on her in a glamorous gown at the party, his breath briefly catches, and the word that comes to mind is _beautiful_. She makes a joke about some other costume she’d wanted to wear that Jaehee had nixed, but the slightly bashful edge to her smile leaves him too entranced to pay attention to which costume she’d been planning to wear.

Everything plays out as planned in the party, revealing Sarah and Glam’s secrets and nullifying the engagement not only between himself and the wretched Sarah, but his father and Glam. In the crowd, her smile is proud and shining, and it leaves him breathless for a few moments.

V makes a few comments that make no sense, while wearing an amused and knowing smile that leaves him completely perplexed.

After the party, things continue on in a considerably less stressful fashion, but he still can’t help but enjoy the strange sense of humor that the party coordinator has. Over time, rather than her only participating in his jokes, he also goes along with some of her more amusing ones. The response of the rest of the RFA is in itself amusing enough to continue to do so.

Eventually, he makes good on the initial offer he’d made to let her come and visit Elizabeth. It’s with some small amount of trepidation that he lets her near the cat. However, his trust is rewarded by the woman interacting exactly as he requests with Elizabeth. She makes no attempt to pursue Elizabeth around the room, and when the cat approaches her curiously, she’s gentle and careful when petting, playing only when the cat wishes to, and never in the rough and abusive way that Luciel did.

She visits much more frequently after then, often citing the excuse that she can’t bear to spend time away from Elizabeth. She makes a habit of saying so in the chat when Luciel is online, which he presumes is a direct attempt to tease the hacker. He doesn’t mind, however, as her presence is warm and happy - loud without being disruptive, energetic without being draining.

When she visits, she stays for lunch, sipping wine and indulging in whatever he happens to order for them. Her smile never goes away, but she does seem calmer and almost comparatively tranquil when they eat, often spending the rest of her visit simply sitting with him and watching or reading something with him.

It’s not entirely a surprise when she asks to go with him some place that quite clearly wouldn’t involve Elizabeth, but it is...pleasantly unexpected that she does so in such an abrupt manner in the middle of an unrelated conversation.

It’s hard to think when her attention is on him alone. Sitting across from him at a dinner surrounded by strangers, he’s certain her gaze can simply pierce through him and see all of him. His thoughts, his feelings, the tangled up threads he’s been caught up and strangled by for so many years.

She sees all of it, and yet she smiles at him with a warmth that he’s never seen before.

Her fingers tangle with his when they leave the building, and that same warmth in her eyes spreads through his body from where their palms touch. Her head leans on his shoulder in the car and she laughs lightly about the wine tasting they attended. For some reason it leaves his mouth dry and him feeling restless enough that he’d have preferred to walk home instead of riding home.

He’s simply finding excuses to go places with her, now. They’re well reasoned enough, but there’s no need really for her to travel with him when he inspects the grape or cherry farms, and it’s a bit of an inconvenience to schedule a business trip to France for an extra person who’s not even in the company, but she leaps at the opportunity to explore the world, even though the traveling schedule is itself grueling.

He’s not a fool.

He can figure out for himself why he feels this way, why he seeks out every opportunity to spend time with her, why he logs into chat immediately if he sees her there, and why he calls her for no reason whenever he finds his hand drifting to his phone.

Yet, she still manages to surprise him, as she rather abruptly blurts out her feelings to him before he can.

He kisses the knuckles of her fingers and smiles to himself as a joke comes to mind, and he points out he’ll have to propose to her to regain the tempo in their relationship.

She agrees to marry him before he actually asks. Exactly as he’d expect of the strange and wonderful woman he loves, really.

When she makes a bold attempt at turning their vows into a giant prank, however, he simply sighs and kisses her before the innocent priest can fall victim to it.


	9. Glam blackmailing MC into breaking up with Jumin after the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "after Jumin announces his relationship with MC at the party and embarass Sarah and Glam they blackmail MC behind Jumin's back into breaking up with him. She tries to do so to save him, how does he react? "

Such a 180 doesn’t make any sense to him. The two of them have been nothing but happy together since she came to visit him, and she was absolutely ecstatic to agree to marry him at the party.

 _The party was yesterday_.

Jumin is always direct, and at this point he’s also a little desperate. The MC, and their life together, means everything to him. Her suddenly changing her mind, not just to break off the engagement or delay the wedding, but to break up entirely? It doesn’t make sense.

Even Zen can’t believe it, and Zen is the most likely person to try to convince her to break up with him. So it’s not just him being biased or blind to something, it definitely doesn’t make sense.

He asks directly and bluntly why she would do this.

If she tries to escape the conversation by leaving the chat, then he will track her down and ask her to her face - even if that means going over Luciel’s head and getting the address of the apartment from V.

He’s actually not alone. No one in the RFA believes the MC. Everyone knows there’s something wrong, and Luciel and Jaehee immediately have suspicions as to what it is. Although she should be on holiday, Jaehee delays it specifically to look into what caused this sudden shift.

He’s not normally inclined to pressure the MC, but a situation like this one is one of the few times he’s demanding and insistent, going so far as to grip her arms and demand she look in his eyes when she says she’d ’simply been playing around and he misunderstood’.

Reasonably, he’s sure she’s lying, because it doesn’t make sense that she wouldn’t be.

In the end, emotion rules him more often than reason when it comes to her. He doesn’t have an answer for what to do when she manages to look up at him and say it, because in the stories that he’s read and the soap operas he’s watched, he’s never seen someone actually do that.

He’s never felt his heart break before.

It’s a strange feeling.

It hurts.

Not just emotionally, he’s felt that kind of pain before. When he saw how V had been hurt, when they lost Rika, when his father turned on him, when Elizabeth ran away. He’s not a stranger to emotional pain.

But this…hurts, _Physically._ His chest hurts, like someone’s reached into it and gripped his heart, like all those threads suddenly seized around it again, but this time wrapped so tightly that they sliced through it.

His eyes widen, and he doesn’t know what his expression is, but hers flickers into surprise before she yanks herself out of his grip and turns away from him. There’s surprisingly little strength in his hands, and she slips through his fingers without any effort.

For a moment, maybe more, his gaze falls to his hands, and he’s not sure what he expects to see, but the way her warmth dissipates into the cool air of the apartment makes it hard to breathe.

She still isn’t looking at him when he finally looks up at her, and her cool voice brooks no argument when she orders him to leave. Although he opens his mouth to speak, he finds that he can’t.

He’s sure. He’s sure that he’s missing something, but he can’t figure out what it is, because there’s fog in his mind suddenly and he just can’t think straight, not when she refuses to look at him and the warmth of her touch is already completely gone from where he’d felt her.

The sound of the door closing behind him causes him to stumble, to grip the wall with one hand as all the strength in his body flees him at once.

He’s never felt his heart break before.

He finds that he’d rather not have one at all if it’s going to hurt so much.

He doesn’t remember how he makes it back to the car, but he must have walked there, because he’s sitting alone, without anyone around who could have helped him there.

Without her.

Enclosed in such a tight space, empty but for himself, drab and lifeless when it had been so colorful and vibrant just the day before when he’d taken her out for dinner, it’s too hard to breathe. There’s a weight on his chest, like something impossibly heavy has settled there, but maybe it’s just those knotted, impossibly tangled threads that have filled him up so much now he can barely move or think.

There’s no point in crying. Tears are a waste of energy that solve nothing.

The phone slips from his fingers when he enters the chat.

What a miserable sound he makes.

He isn’t really sure what to do with a heart if it’s broken, but it seems like it ought to be treated like any other broken thing and thrown out. Somehow, he’ll figure out how to do that eventually.

He focuses on work, and he ignores the worried looks that Jaehee gives him. He answers the phonecalls that the RFA send him, but he stops listening rather rapidly once they chatter on about something that’s broken and useless.

He’s listless and uninterested, saying little even when he logs into chat, picking up a new project every time his mind attempts to drift back to the questions that make it hard for him to breathe. Whether or not he’s too broken and ugly a person to be loved has no bearing on whether he is an efficient worker, and rather than making unfair judgments or demands, it’s smarter to focus on what he’s good at.

In the end, it’s the entire RFA aside from himself and her that figure out what’s happened, what Glam used to blackmail the MC so effectively, and how to defang it completely. Luciel takes particular glee in ruining the woman in the process, although he only finds this out later when he reviews the chats he’s missed.

It’s V who ultimately brings her to his door again.

When he sees her standing there, eyes downcast, he can’t really understand or explain the feeling in his chest. It’s as if the threads had cut off the blood to his heart for so long that it’d gone completely numb, as if seeing her again, even before she’s said anything, caused all the feeling to rush back in again and that horrible thudding pain to crush in on him anew.

His fingers wipe away her tears even before he fully realizes she’s crying, and every part of him burns because he can’t simply pull her into his arms to comfort her.

_“I…didn’t mean any of it. I’m so, so sorry”_

It takes a few moments, answers from both she and V, before he finally understands.

_“I love you”_

Those strangling, slicing threads loosen and slip away, and the breath that he takes isn’t unlike the first gasp of air after almost drowning. That hurts, too, like his throat is still sore and raw.

She’s warm in his arms again, her light, her life filling up the emptiness that had hollowed him out at some point he couldn’t tell, and even if his lips are on her hair and he can feel his heart beat in his chest again, for some reason he finds that he just can’t stop the tears from running down his face.

Her arms grip around him so hard that it hurts.

He doesn’t mind.


End file.
